


wipe my tears

by basicdaydreamer



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content, True Love, clueless isak, even thinks he isn't good enough for isak, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicdaydreamer/pseuds/basicdaydreamer
Summary: Isak once cried because of a call he got from his sister saying his mom isn't okay. Even is always there for Isak. especially when he got that kind of calls. "and i'll always wipe your tears""always?" said Isak"always." Even told him. but, will he though?Isak gets invited to a party at the yacht. a lot of things happen there.au where Even thinks he isn't good enough for Isak which makes him do a thing that makes Isak so so sad.





	wipe my tears

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys this is my first fic and sorry if there are any typos or something because english isn't my first language. hope you'll enjoy!!

Isak woke up feeling so good. so so so good. it was sunny outside and the weather was nice. he could hear music and smell toasts and eggs. Him and Even were at some party yesterday. they left at 1:37am and were so tired that they fell asleep as soon as they entered their apartment. yet Even woke much earlier than him and made him breakfast with Isak's favorite's. 

he put on some shorts and his favorite hoodie that even bought for his birthday. Isak loved it so much because it was so comfy and somehow smelled like Even. 

"hey" Isak said as he wrapped his arms around Even's chest who was making pancakes.

"hi baby" Even kissed his cheeks.

"what are you doing" unwrapping his arms and now he was sitting on the kitchen counter while smiling knowing the answer.

"making breakfast for the mannen i mitt liv" Even said, making his way to Isak who was blushing.

Even kissed his lips so gently. Isak's heart stopped beating because he missed it, he missed Even's kisses so much even though the last time he kissed him was 8 hours ago. Isak made space between his legs so that Even could stand between his legs. Even was so needy. usually it's Isak who's always needy. but, at this moment it was even who was needy the most. so he started kissing his neck, pulling Isak closer and he couldn't help but moan.

gosh.

"Even.."

"I want you so bad" said Even

"Even... the pancakes"

"fuck the pancakes baby i said i want you"

Isak smiled at him. Even nodded and gave him the look that said 'okay yeah fine let's eat breakfast first'

.

they ate and talked about the most random things, like how drunk Vilde got by just taking two glasses of beer and how cute sana and yousef were.

"i'm happy they're together" said Isak

"Sana and Yousef?"

"yes, she used to talk about him a lot. i could always see sadness in her eyes when she talked to me. Sana is the only one i trust after you and Jonas. she has helped me through the hardest times. she always let me borrow her notes whenever i was feeling down and missed a lot of things at biology. and i really don't know what to do to return her the favor. but yeah.. seeing her smiling and being happy with Yousef made me so happy. like forreal. she deserves everything good in this world. also i really hope Yousef is treating her the way she should be treated. I love Sana. I really do. she's like my sister" he said without regretting a word

Even smiled and Isak knew exactly why. He smiled because he was feeling the same for Sana. 

"you know.. the time when she forced you to join kosegruppa for the weed?" said Even.

"uh, yeah why? and how do you know?"

"okay so you know me and Sana knew each other all along right? she knew that i had the biggest crush on you ever since the first day of school. so she kind of planned everything. she planned that somehow she would make you join kosegruppa so that we could talk and get to know each other. but she didn't find a reason to make you join. so the weed you put in eva's was the perfect reason. and-" 

"wait so you and her planned everything? oh my god Even i can't believe you so- oh my i know everyone has a crush on me and do everything to get close to me but wow you did that"

"since when did my boy get so much confidence?" said Even as he watched Isak leave the table and go to the sink and followed him.

"what? don't you think everyone gets a crush on me as soon as they see me?"

"of course they do i mean i got a boner as soon as you told me that you were born at 21:21" Even laughed

"oh yeah?" Isak walked in Even's direction and pulled him closer by his waist.

they made out for 10 minutes? maybe 20 until Isak needed Even inside him right now. 

"take me to bed"

"who's needy now" 

stop being a tease.

"please"

.

"fuck Even.. i'm gonna come"

"turn around i wanna see your beautiful face"

.

they started cuddling right after their sex and spent their whole day in bed. Isak was still wearing The hoodie and of course, now that they've been cuddling for a good 5 hours, it smelled like Even even more. 

Even fell asleep before Isak and Isak kept staring at him with so much happiness and fear in his eyes. the happiness was because of how thankful he was for having Even in his life. a year ago he was so lonely and unsure of his sexuality. he thought no one could love him. but here he was, in his and Even's apartment lying down next to Even, Even who left the girl he had been together with for 4 years, who would do anything for him. the fear was because this could end in any second. he could wake up tomorrow or next week or next month not seeing Even's beautiful blue eyes. he's so scared of loosing him.

he kissed his forehead and whispered in Even's ear "I love you".

.

Isak woke up the next morning not feeling good. at all. he had woken up from a nightmare. a nightmare that was mixed with his mother's mental illness and Even leaving him. he didn't like those nightmares at all. because the most nightmares he have had, had become true after a short while. like a year ago, he had a nightmare where his dad left his mother and that happened. he saw his mother fall on her knees begging his dad to not leave, crying and everything. Isak didn't like that view. so he walked up to her, gave her the tightest hug and said "you're not alone". he then left and went to a gaybar, and that was where he met Eskild. from that moment, nightmares were the worst thing for Isak. because they always became true. he was shaking when he woke up, because Even wasn't in his bed, he couldn't but panic because what if Even left.

please no. no no no. not today. god.

He started running around their apartment and Even didn't seem to be found nowhere. Isak was crying. he was crying real tears. but then he remembered one place in their apartment he didn't go to yet. their balcony. so he ran with even more tears in his eyes more than what he had a few minutes ago. the curtains were dragged all over the balcony window so he couldn't see if he was there or not. he opened the curtains and there he was. Even was standing there in his black sweatpants and a white t-shirt that either were his or Even's. Isak smiled, he smiled like an idiot because Even hadn't left. so he wiped his tears and opened the door. Even didn't seem to notice him so Isak walked to him and hugged him so tight. just like he had hugged his mother that night. 

thank you for staying.

"i love you so much Even"

"i love you too, baby".

.

Isak was getting ready and so was Even. because they decided to eat dinner at a restaurant with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. it was Even's idea. Even was sitting on their bed waiting for Isak because of course, Isak was always the one who took the longest to get ready. suddenly someone's phone started ringing.

"it's yours" said Even

"it's probably Magnus or Jonas telling us to hurry the fuck up"

"well not me, i'm ready but you it seems like you won't be ready until tomorrow," 

"shut up" Isak said and they both laughed.

"incoming call; Lea Valtersen"

he took his phone out of his pocket still laughing, and as soon he read the name, he stopped laughing. it was Lea. his sister. his heart started beating so so fast. he didn't like getting calls from his sister. because she always had bad news to tell him. and these bad new were always about his mother. at first he didn't want to answer. but he did.

"hello"

my heart is ready for pain.

"hello?" he said again, a bit louder this time.

"Lea please don't lie, is she okay"

"hey Isak, don't worry but mom isn't feeling okay. she's in the hospital right now with 7 doctors around her. she told me to call and tell you right before the ambulance took her. she's not okay. she isn't feeling well."

Isak could feel tears run down his face, he couldn't see anything. everything was blurry.

i don't deserve this.

"there's no need for you to come. she told be that if you come, she'll never talk to you or me anymore."

why is this happening.

"Isak, are you there"

"uh yeah, do- do you think she'll make it?"

"Of course she will, she made it at the most difficult night. as long as she knows that we're here for her and won't leave, then she'll be fine. even if there's a long distance between you and her, she knows deep down that you won't forget her. she has done the most awful things to us, especially you but at last, it's our mom.

he cried so much that he fell on his knees just like his mother did that night. he even dropped his phone that it almost broke.

"Isak, Isak, i promise she will be fine" said Even as he cupped his face with his hands.

"i'm so tired, i can't do this anymore"

"it'll be over, i promise. even if that seems impossible right now. it will be over."

"Even I-" he said

should i tell him?

"if you want we can tell them we're not coming" said Even

"we can't ditch them because my mom isn't feeling good"

“of course we can Isak, it’s your own mom, she brought you to this world and you’ll be there for her no matter what right? but if she doesn’t want you to be there then don’t go because she knows what she’s saying.” said Even.

“that’s exactly what she wanted”

“then are you ready?”

Isak nodded.

“let’s go Isabell”

“What?” Isak said with a grin on his face, knowing exactly where he got that from.

"I mean i know sana calls you that very often"

"shut up Evi"

"Evi? seriously Isak? Evi? of all nicknames you chose-"

Isak interrupted him and gave him the softest kiss.

gosh your lips.

"let's go"

.

they walked holding each other's hands smiling and being so cute. when they entered the restaurant, the first thing Isak spotted was Jonas. he was wearing one of his black shirts with grey jeans. Isak's mind immediately went back to his first year at Nissen. how he outed Eva because he had the biggest crush on Jonas. he really loved Jonas at that time. but couldn't show him enough love or tell him because he wasn't out of the closet. he still loves Jonas, but as a friend, as a really close and supportive friend.

what the fuck jonas. you look so hot.

the music was so loud at that restaurant that they barely heard each other when they spoke. it was like they were at a bar or some very popular club. but thank God, the most of the songs that were playing, were songs that Isak knew and liked. because if they weren't he would've left as soon as they entered.

"I think I might be bisexual because of these two" said Magnus while pointing at Isak and Even.

"bro I really thought you were bi" said Mahdi

"how?" 

"have you seen yourself when you look at Even. you lose it bro"

"what i, wait no listen okay i-"

"shut up Mags you started it you have to handle it" said Jonas giving him a wink.

"what's up with you guys today yall wild" said Isak.

yall? isak seriously? yall? where did that come from.

"since when did you start use slang" said Jonas

"i have social medias bro" he said

"you only have Instagram" 

"who needs to shut up now, huh" Magnus said while looking at Even and shaking his head.

now playing: Attention by Charlie Puth

"ohhh i love this song" said Even

they all went silence and looked at each other with so much questions in their eyes.

"okay who knew Even's type in songs were this" said Mahdi

"i thought you only listened to gabrielle and-" said Magnus

"oh come on just because i made a birthday video for Isak with gabrielle's song that doesn't mean i only listen to her you know"

"Isak that brat once told me you sang 5 fine frøkner to him in Kollektivet" said Magnus

"i'm not a brat" said Isak

"oh I meant a spoiled brat" 

they all laughed that they started crying because who would've thought that Magnus is that funny.

"okay guys what do you wanna order?" said Jonas after they all calmed down

"me and Even will take the same thing," said Isak

"act like boyfriends and not twins" said Magnus

"for fuck's sake Magnus" said Isak

"bro" said Mahdi

"what do you wanna eat baby" said Even with a big smile on his lips

"do they have these meatballs we ate at sana's eid party?" he said

"uh, yeah they do, but they'll not taste the same"

"whatever, i wanted to eat meatballs since yesterday"

"why didn't you tell me?" said Even.

"uh i-"

"are you guys done? me Jonas and Mahdi have already decided" said Magnus

.

they all ate and laughed and talked about the most random things and Even even surprised them with his lip syncing skills, but Isak's mind wasn't leaving his mother. most of the times when one of the boys asked him something he didn't hear them. Even noticed. so he brought his hands to his thigh and looked at him and smiled. 

thank you.

Isak knew he would get another call from his sister later or sooner. but he wasn't ready at all. and if she really called he knew that she would have something bad to say, because why would she call at midnight? so Isak prepared himself for pain.

"guys, i have to go to the toilet"

they all nodded and Even smiled.

he went to the toilet, washed his face because he was feeling nervous, he wasn't Even sure if she's going to call him or not, but he was still feeling way too nervous that he was shaking. and washing his face with only water calmed him down somehow. 

there's no need for you to go.

he looked himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

.

when he came back Magnus had left.

"uhm where's Mags" he said.

"he left because Vilde called him" said Jonas

"oh"

"should we go as well?" said Mahdi

"uh, me and Isak will stay a little bit longer." said Even

Isak looked at him with a 'why' in his eyes. Even smiled and nodded at him.

"okay, thank you for today" said Jonas

"yeah it was really fun, and i hope your mind is with us next time Isak"

Isak smiled through the pain.

shit they noticed too.

"i promise i will." he said with so much pain in his heart.

"bye"

Isak and Even sat in front of each other now.

"what's going on Isak? you were so quite the whole time. is it because of your..."

"yes, i'm so tired and afraid of what might happen next."

new message; Lea Valtersen

Isak choked up. he was shaking again. his heart in his throat. he didn't want this. but he still took his phone and read the message.

"she needs oxygen, they're taking her to the emergency department"

Isak could feel the tears running down his cheeks. again. he couldn't do this anymore. his mom have had a lot of episodes before, but this one was the hardest one. he couldn't read the message again because of the blur in his eyes. he gave up.

now playing; A thousand years by Christina Perri

Even was now sitting next to him, so he rested his head on his chest and said "thank you for always being here for me"

"heart beat fast, colors and promises. how to be brave, how can i love when i'm afraid to fall"

"you need someone who comforts you during the hardest times, and i'm lucky to be that person baby" said Even

"but watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow"

Isak looked into his eyes with tears falling down his cheeks. Even wiped them with his thumb.

"one step closer"

"and i'll always wipe your tears." said Even with so much confidence.

"always?"

"always."

**Author's Note:**

> okayyy so first i hope yall will forgive me if there are any typos.  
> isak's mother is going through the hardest times and isak doesn't know if he should go to her or stay with even. because if he goes, he won't come back. so isak makes the hardest decision and stays with even. we didn't get enough of magnus' sassiness in s3 and 4, so that's how i imagine him. chapter 2 is coming asap and it will be a special one cuz it's the first chapter with even's pov out. but anyways comments are very appreciated <33


End file.
